Apr 1999 CC
March CAERN/WYLD At the conclusion of the moot, Joseph successfully performed the Rite of the Moon Bridge, creating a link between the Hidden Walk and Western Eye. A big party followed, with a short, more "traditional" beating-up-Wyrmstuff style Revel on the Hidden Walk bawn, attended by members of both Septs while other members of both stayed behind to celebrate the new closeness. The Bridge stayed open all night, only closing with the setting of the moon and the dawning of the sun. PEOPLE During the full moon this month, word spread around of a Rite of Ostracism being performed on Haslin Grism initiated by Moon Otter with the support of Patrick. Those who attended witnessed the announcement of his misdeeds, including stealing a kinfetch-marked Uktena cub and went as far as announcing her as Shadow Lord at the last moot, and heavily interfering with the tribal affairs of the Fianna while still a Guest. Megan successfully performed the rite, and it is known that Moon Otter held the decision power of when it would end. DEATHS Haslin was reportedly killed in a convenient store shooting towards the end of the month. APRIL CAERN/WYLD In light of recent events (the loss of four Garou) and given the current situation in St. Claire, the alpha would like to be informed about any hunts or scouting missions *before* they happen. He would also like to be informed about any prepatory measures various Garou are taking (i.e., making talens, calling in favors from spirits, et cetera), so that he has a clear idea of the sept's current resources and can try to limit unnecessary duplication of effort. CITY The night of the power plant explosion, Blackwatch, Edge, Velia, and Keith battled against banes that burned with the Wyrm's fire and attacked the minds of the Garou, and also against a Thunderwyrm, a massive creature that shook the earth. Jose, in the Thrall of the Wyrm, killed a possessed Davy, while the Thunderwyrm swallowed Velia whole and killed her, though her body was recovered. The Thunderwyrm was not killed, but retreated back underground. Also that night, Cavall fought several giant mantis- or spider-like creatures that poured into the industrial district from the direction of the power plant. They managed to kill two of the creatures before being forced to withdraw; several of them were hurt badly, and Hank was killed. That same night, elements of Rise of Mercury, and several other Garou who live in the Kent Crossing area, fought several banes that attacked on the bridge over the Columbia. These Garou were also forced to withdraw, leaving the banes in possession of the bridge. Hope was killed in the fray. A few days before the night of the Moot, a large contingent of Garou descended upon the Rialto Theater to assist Edge in clearing it out in preparation for the Revel. Several Garou encountered difficulty with the thickened city gauntlet, but members of Edge, Blackwatch, Ouroborous, Untouchables, Dreamrunners, and Watchmen and a few others successfully managed to destroy the six spirits lurking in the Umbra there. The Revel consisted of a two-pronged attack, one group taking out as many bane patrols around the area of the park, while a second attacked the banes in the park itself. The first group, led by Signe in Edge, Cavall, Forest Howls Echo and other Garou succeeded in clearing out their patrols, with only BJ falling. The second group, led by Brian in Blackwatch, Untouchables, Ouroborous, Poetic Justice and others succeeded in killing of the banes in Harbor Park, including the corrupted knight reported by the scouts beforehand, and seeing only a large tentacled bane escape into the sewers. A good number of the spirits that had been taking refuge in the Rialto have moved into Harbor Park now to hold it against the possible return of the banes. In addition to the normal city spirits, there are two Bear spirits and a Wolf spirit protecting the park, as well as half a dozen Unicorn spirits. Two Water Elementals live in the Umbral fountain again. Within a few days of the rescue of the park, a pair of Falcon spirits move in as well. Not far from the fountain, set in concrete, is a representation of the Silver Fang tribal glyph. It glows under moonlight, more brightly as the moon gets full. After giving the day after the Revel to rest, Andrea gathered as many Garou as she knew and could find to help cleanse Harbor Park right before dawn. PACKS Alexandra has been heard to talk about 'her packmates' recently. Could there be a new pack in the works? CHALLENGES Megan announced at Moot that all current challenges in process--Joseph to Quiet, Bailey to Diana, and Angelo to Cutter--have temporarily been put on hold due to the crisis in the city. DEATHS Velia, Davy, Hank, and Hope were killed the night the lights went out in St. Claire, fighting banes which spewed out of the Power Plant that evening. There are rumors afloat of a Gathering for Arlen, but there's been no confirmation that she's dead, nor how she died if she did. The Bone Gnawer, BJ, was killed fighting a patrol of banes lured to the alley near the Rialto the night of the Moot's Revel. MOOT ; Master of the Howl: Steven ; Fool: Patrick ; Opener of the Sky: Andrea ; Truthcatcher: Megan ; Storyteller: Bailey ; Wyrmfoe: Brian Announcements Megan announced that Alexandra of the Silent Striders and Joanne of the Bone Gnawers stood accused and admitted of breaking the Veil in the city, in an incident captured on the news the previous week. The halfmoon further announced that they were confined to the Caern until the waning halfmoon after the next fullmoon, or until she'd reached a decision about them. Brian announced several things. One was that he felt that Alexandra and Joanne had also refused to submit to an elder and had challenged him, and that he'd tear the throat out of anyone else who disobeyed him that way. He also announced that the Revel would be an attack on the Park, and to be prepared. Moon Otter gave the scouting report about the Harbor Park, describing the types of spirits seen and the fact that patrols of banes seemed to exist, including a spirit with the appearance of a medieval knight with the corrupted sigil of the Silver Fangs on his shield, which he theorized might be a Black Spiral Dancer. Quiet stood up and corrected Moon Otter, saying that the knight was a spirit manifestation rather than an actual creature. Category:RTDL Category:Caern Convo